5 Times Doom accidently caught Loki in a role-play outfit
by serialkiller13
Summary: The title is actually, 5 Times Doom accidently caught Loki in a role-play outfit and 1 time on propose. These are the time, Doom walks in on Loki in very sexy outfits and a whole lot of role playing happens. Warning: Mature Role Play and Mentions of sex. Establish Loki and Doom, SLASH!
1. French Maid

**Ok, so this fic was bouncing around in my head begging to be written enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was walking back to his and Loki's bedroom to get some much needed R&R after what Sapphire put him through today, he was training with her and he now can admit Sapphire may look like a woman, but she could fight like 60 men. As Doom opened the door he called to his deity…

"Hey Loki, I'm back, and you were right about Sapphire she's…." Then Doom stopped mid-sentence and took a good look at his boyfriend who was in a sexy French maid outfit, Doom blinked repeatedly before saying "What?"

Loki started blushing and said "Hey, Victor I can explain."

"Are you sure?" Doom said eyes roaming over Loki's body, Loki did look good in the outfit but Doom wanted to hear the story behind it.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Loki said "I lost a bet I made with Steve."

"You lost a bet with Steve!?" Doom said incredulously.

"Yeah, it still shocks me," Loki said shaking his head siting on their king sized bed, Doom notice the skirt hike up a little, he force himself to relax before saying "Continue with the story?"

"Ok, so I thought I could name all the Celebrities in _Valentine's Day_ and I missed two," Loki said.

"Which ones did you miss?" Doom asked.

"Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner," Loki said.

Doom just stared and said "Seriously?"

"What?" Loki said "It's not like I keep up with this stuff."

"Ok, so how did the French maid outfit come into all this," Doom asked sitting next to Loki.

"Well, I just had to do one dare for Steve, and Tony suggested I dress up as a French maid, Steve went along with it and now here we are," Loki said.

"….I have absolutely no idea what to say to that," Doom said.

Loki just shrugged and got up and said "Well I'm going to change out of this."

Doom grabs his hand and says "Not yet, I kind of…um…"

Loki raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widen and he said "You want to screw me in the French maid outfit don't you?"

"Maybe…" Doom said.

Then Loki smirked mischievously and said "Well…how about a little role playing first."

"Ok…" Doom said.

Loki then magic a feather duster and walked to the other side of the room to the dress and carefully swayed his hip and said seductively "Mr. Doom I didn't except you to be home so soon."

Doom stood up and said "I came to see you."

Loki smirked and pouted "What about your wife, she might catch us in the act."

Doom whisper in Loki's ear "I don't care."

Loki grinned and drags Doom to the bed and pushed down on his back and climbing on top him carefully removing his mask before kissing his lips.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was lying down on Doom's chest; he had shed the French maid outfit long ago, and the two had kept at it for about 4 hours before finally stopping.

"You should dress up more often," Doom said.

Loki smirks before saying "Hell no." and fell asleep.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, French maid costume… I have no idea where that came from. Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Naughty School Girl

**Double updates, I can't stop think about Loki in sexy clothes…ok…I say that…enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom once again had to dragged himself to his and Loki's room, after a very brutal sparring session with Sapphire, When Doom got in his room, Loki wasn't home yet so he ran a bath with almost scaling temperature before soaking in it for about 30 minutes before he got out, as he was wrapping his towel around waist, he heard a crash come from his room, and he carefully got out the gun he kept under the sink and carefully made his way to the bedroom. He inched closer and closer he carefully turned the corner with gun in hand, and he was faced with Loki in a naught student school uniform. Doom blinked at what he was seeing and said "Uh…"

"Before you ask anything," Loki said putting up the one second sign and pointed to the gun Doom had in his hand "Where the hell did that come from?"

Doom lowered the gun and said "I have a bunch of these scatter about the place, in case of emergencies."

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "That includes the bathroom?"

"Yes," Doom said going back to put away the gun before he walked in the room were Loki was still in his naught school girl outfit, he was wearing a red tube top, a black mini skirt, and black sneakers, his hair was in to ponytails tied together with red ribbons, he had on black lip stick, and black eye liner, Doom could feel his arousal growing and he said "Care to explain how this happened?"

Loki blushes a little, making look a little like a school girl before saying "One of Diamonds models didn't show up today, so I volunteered to be the clothes tester and you can see where it got me."

"Yes," Doom said eye roaming over Loki body "Yes I do."

Loki then walk standing and Doom said "Call we…um…you know…."

Loki looked confused for half a second before saying "Are you serious?"

"Well you are dressed like a sexy school girl," Doom said.

Loki then smirk and carefully swayed seductively to Doom and turn around and suck out his ass and waved it in Doom's face before said in a girly-ish voice "I have been a very bad girl, I think I need to be spanked."

Doom bended Loki over one knee and said "You have been very bad little girl, 5 should do the trick."

"Oh please, Mr. Doom I promise to be a good girl, for now on," Loki said pouting.

Then Doom proceeded to spank Loki five times, and Loki yelled in delight "Oh gods yes, harder!"

Doom gave him a funny look and Loki said "Spanking turns me on."

"What else turns you on?" Doom said seductively.

"Have your cock so far up my ass I see stars," Loki whispered in Doom's ear and the Doom proceeded to throw Loki on the bed, and fuck him senseless until he saw stars.

*o*O*o*

"Wow," Loki said breathless "You fucked me until I saw stars."

"You did ask for it," Doom said as Loki rolled on to his chest.

"I know, and I deserved it," Loki purred.

"If you want to go another round…" Doom said.

"Yes please," Loki said.

And both him and Doom went about another 3 rounds before, going to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Naught School Girl….just review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Sexy Nurse

**Triplet updates, I stop here, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was walking back to his and Loki's bedroom, he wasn't sore or tried today, since Sapphire sent him to help Barbra in her lab. He had been reprograming her computer for most of the day, and was a little tried but not drained of energy. Doom open his room door and said "Hey Loki, I'm back, and Barbra say…." Again he stops mid-sentence seeing Loki. This time Loki was in a sexy nurse outfit with a stethoscope around his pale neck.

"Ok…" Doom said "Explain please?"

Loki just stared at him and said "Well, I was about to change, because, I was actually filling in for a model at Athena photo shoot, they said I looked better in the nurses outfit than some of the models."

"I can see that," Doom said.

"Yes, but these pantyhose are killing me," Loki said scratching to upper part of his thigh, near the crotch region.

"Loki…you up for a little role play," Doom asked.

Loki looked at him and said "Seriously?"

"Again sexy outfit," Doom said.

Loki just smirked and proceeded to walk over to his other half and said "Doctor Doom, I think I'm sick, and I'm overdue for an appointment."

"Well, siting you down and have look see," Doom said and Loki lied down on the bed, and Doom said "First let's check your mouth to see if your tongue or throat is swollen."

Loki then slide off Doom's mask and kissed him passionately; Doom returned the kiss and said "Nope, your mouth is fine; now let's check your lymph nodes along your neck."

Loki exposed his neck and Doom trialed kisses down, it causing Loki to gasp and moan with delight, when Doom stopped Loki whined a little and Doom said "Well, your lymph nodes aren't swollen."

"Maybe you should do a prostate check, Doctor," Loki whisper in Doom's ear.

"Oh I will," Doom said slipping off the pantyhose before trialing kisses up Loki's leg, causing him to gasp and moan.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki and Doom were lying next to each other peacefully in a deep sleep, after all they were at for about 5 hours.

*o*O*o*

**And this is where I stop, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Harley Quinn's Arkham City outfit

**Ok, the next chapter of this story enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom walked back to his and Loki's bedroom after a hard day, Sapphire had decided to put Doom in a training stimulation to see what weapon he could work with best, if they ever need him in the field, Doom did about 20 of them, only to find out, he was good with a sword and guns, and since he had as much accurate precession as Athena with her bows, Sapphire nicknamed him DeadShot after the comic book character, then Barbra had to point out, Deadshot didn't use a sword, DeathStroke did, long story short, Doom was now going with them to this year's comic con as DeathStroke with Suicide Squad as Doom enter the bedroom he called Loki's name….

"Hey Loki I'm bac…." Doom stopped half way again seeing Loki and then said "Oh hell no, what happen?"

Loki was in Harley court jester outfit from Arkham City; it was tight in the right places and showed off his hip bones.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "And hello to you too."

"What happen," Doom sigh putting his head in his hands.

"I let Harley teleported me home, and she somehow messed up the spell and I'm now stuck in her clothes until further notice." Loki said.

"So tomorrow," Doom said.

"Yep," Loki said and fished in to a pocket and said "Also I found out what happen to your watch."

"Really?" Doom said.

"Yeah, Harley had it and was planning to give it to Tony as a birthday gift," Loki said digging Doom's watch out of the pocket.

"….This is why I don't let Harley use my stuff," Doom said.

Loki just shrugged and lied back on the bed and said "Victor, can you come and message my shoulders."

"Sure why not," Doom said walking over to Loki, who had rolled on his back and was undoing Harley's Corset top.

"I don't get how she wears this it's so hard to take off," Loki said undoing the front, finally freeing himself to expose his pale back. Doom's eyes trailed down his exposed skin and he slowly moved his hands lower, then Loki grabs his arm and said "Kiss me pudding."

Doom raised an eyebrow and said "Seriously?"

"What?" Loki said "Don't I sound like Harley?"

"You do but it's kind of creepy," Doom said shuddering.

"Ok, then so no voice," Loki said.

"Yep, huge turn off," Doom said.

Loki then smirks and said "Ok then Doctor D."

"Seriously now you're using Harley's nickname for me," Doom chuckled.

"Well…" Loki didn't finish because Doom had capture his lips silencing him.

*o*O*o*

Later, Loki started laughing for no reason…

"What's so funny?" Doom said.

"Well, Harley had asked earlier, if I had ever imagined myself do you in her outfit," Loki chuckled.

"Wow, and now we accidently lived your non-existent fantasy," Doom said chuckling.

Then Loki's eyes widen and he said "We did it and Harley's outfit?"

Then Doom realized it too, it was Harley's outfit!

They the pair both rushed to the shower to scrub of themselves and any trace of Harley Quinn from them. When they got out Loki got a pair of matches and burn her outfit, and text her and I quote _'Hey I accidently burned you outfit, I'll take you shopping for a new one tomorrow.'_

*o*O*o*

**Wow, I didn't see that coming, and I didn't imagine it like that, Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Sexy Salsa Dancer

**Ok, number 5 enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was walking back to his and Loki's room once after Sapphire had gotten done with him, today she decide to put him in the field, and he nearly died…twice, and after the traumatizing night him and Loki had, he was about to have a damn heart attack.

"Hey Loki…I'm bac…." Doom started then saw Loki and said "Ok, seriously again."

Loki was dress in a very revealing salsa dancing outfit, complete with 6 inch red stilettos and a very short skirt, it wouldn't even be consider mini.

"It's like you want me to fuck you right then and there," Doom said.

"Oh ha ha very funny," Loki said walking over to his other half stilettos click across the floor.

"I swear there is a Latino woman somewhere in you about to cruse me out," Doom joked.

Loki smirk and said "Victor perra estúpida culo por supuesto que va a Cruse que fuera como una mujer latina dman!"

"I speak Spanish Loki, and that hurt right here," Doom mock putting his hand over his chest.

Loki rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair pouting and said "I hate Topaz."

"What happen?" Doom asked.

"Topaz didn't show up to Diamond's photo testing and I had to take her place in this outfit," Loki said gesturing to the outfit he was wearing.

"Well…maybe that's not a bad thing," Doom said.

Loki looked and him and said "I swear if you say sex or fore play in the same sentence, I will punch you."

Doom opened his mouth then closed it, back and did this for a while before he scooped up Loki who shrieked and proceed to carry him to the bed, and Loki said "Victor put me down!"

"Hey, if I can say it, I might as well do it," Doom said.

Loki just smiled and shook his head before pulling Doom down for a kiss.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was putting an ice pack on Doom's back…

"I told you I should have took off the stilettos," Loki said.

"I know, but still it was sexy as hell," Doom said then hisses as Loki dabbed a cold rag to his back "And it didn't help when you raked your nail down my back."

Loki blushed and said "Hey that orgasm you gave me was amazing how could I not."

Doom just smirked and said "Well, when you say it like that…"

"I'm not riding you," Loki said.

"…ok," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, and the last chapter will be up in a second, until then review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. Cat Suit

**And the last chapter, hopeful this will cure my writers block.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was coming back from a meeting with Sapphire, and thankfully she didn't make him stay for anything else, as he open his bedroom door, and said "Loki…you her…" then he stopped seeing Loki in a skin tight cat suit, lying seductively on his bed. Doom's mouth was hanging widen open and all that came out was "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"Victor close your mouth, you'll catch flies that way," Loki said shifting a little.

"Now there's the pussy I have been looking for," was the only coherent thing Doom could said.

Loki raised any eyebrow and said "Seriously, do I look like Michelle Pfeiffer to you?"

"In the cat suit, yes," Doom said.

Loki just smirks and says "I have proposition for you."

"Go on," Doom said.

"I dress up in something sexy, twice a week for your pleasure, if you promise to fuck me to oblivion now, and never mention I slept with you in Harley Quinn's outfit," Loki said.

"I agree to those terms," Doom said.

"Good," Loki said walking back to the bed swaying his hips and said over his shoulder "Now come and fuck me until I see stars."

And you didn't need to tell Doom twice.

*o*O*o*

**The end, and Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
